Alice in wonderland
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: A/U En el universo de Matrix, Christine, se encuentra en medio de la realidad y el sueño, pero nuestros queridos Vongola, le ayudaran a salir de la mentira y le enseñaran a vivir la realidad. Pesimo summary, lo se, pero les invito a que lean, OC y lemon confirmado


Hola de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí sigo, ¡SI AUN ESTOY VIVA! XD, aquí sigo haciendo oc y perdón por el retraso, pero como les dije, ni siquiera en vacaciones me da tiempo de actualizar, mil disculpas a todos.

SI la historia está un tanto fumada, pero es que mi hermano puso la película de Matrix y se me ocurrió de repente y sin querer término en esto, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, solo les pido paciencia.

Perdón si los personajes me quedan OoC, pero aún estoy aprendiendo.

Ni matrix ni khr me pertenecen son propiedad de la Warner Bros y Akira Amano respectivamente

* * *

Este no es el mundo real, el mundo real está en otro lugar, pero para poder sentirlo se debe de arriesgar absolutamente todo.

Todo comienza en una ciudad como cualquier otra, en un día ni muy cálido ni muy frio, en un vecindario como cualquiera, en una casa perteneciente a unos suburbios, por lo que se podía confundir con cualquier otra de los alrededores, el lugar albergaba a una familia de 4 personas, un padre que trabajaba en una importante empresa de software y casi nunca estaba en casa, la madre que trabajaba día y noche en casa para darle lo mejor a sus hijos, un hijo pequeño amante de los comics y la hija mayor, ahora se abre un paréntesis en la hija, ya que ella además de ser la protagonista de esta historia, la palabra que menos la describe es "normal", comenzando por su aspecto punk, adicta a los piercings en las orejas y a los anillos extraños en cada dedo, de cabello largo moreno pintado de rojo en las puntas, piel clara y ojos castaños. Su nombre es Christine y es una joven a la que le gusta soñar despierta causa de sus pésimas calificaciones en la escuela.

En esa mañana repleta de paz y tranquilidad fue interrumpida en la habitación de la morena la canción Gift for you de Celldweller comenzó a sonar por las bocinas del celular, la morena movió una mano lentamente para apagarlo, después de 3 intentos se dio por vencida y se levantó para apagarlo se estiro a lo largo de la cama.

Puso su mano sobre su rostro para tapar la luz proveniente de un agujero en la cortina.

-Christine baja a desayunar- grito su madre desde la cocina

- en seguida mama- respondió la chica cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Pero de pronto un sonido proveniente de la computadora hizo que se levantara de la cama para asomarse en dirección al monitor, levanto una ceja y se acercó para ver mejor la pantalla con curiosidad.

"_Buenos días Havoc"_

Era X lo reconoció de inmediato porque era la única persona que le decía por su nombre favorito. Lo conoció hace unos meses, cuando ella había publicado por Facebook un pensamiento acerca de la realidad y que no podía distinguirla del sueño, y él le respondió con el nombre de X que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada. A partir de entonces comenzaron sus charlas a través de la red con cuestiones acerca de la realidad, pero a pesar de que intentaba sacar información de él, nunca lograba nada, pareciera como si no existiera en el mundo.

Luego apareció otro mensaje de el mismo usuario, un tanto extraño, X sabia tanto como ella de la existencia de la Matrix y le gustaba jugar a que ella era Alicia y que él era el conejo blanco, el mensaje era uno de esos acertijos que implicaba ese cuento.

"El sombrerero te invita una taza de té, 1730 llave"

La chica suspiro, odiaba que escribiera en clave.

Reclino la silla en la que estaba sentada para descansar su espalda y mirar al techo cansada.

-Dime X ¿algún día entrare al espejo?- se dijo a si misma imaginando que tal vez pudiera escucharla.

Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y tecleo su respuesta.

"_¿Esta el espejo cerca?"_

Espero unos segundos hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por un grito de su madre que de seguro debió sonar por todo el vecindario.

-¡CHRIS, SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, VOY POR TI!- la chica no tuvo más opción que bajar con la ropa interior que traía para dormir.

En el comedor estaba su madre sentada viendo una telenovela colombiana, su hermano leyendo un comic y el gato ocupando la silla de su padre que se había ido al trabajo hace una hora. Christine saco un plato de la alacena se sirvió las sobras del desayuno y empezó a comer.

Para llegar a la escuela tenía que tomar dos autobuses, suerte que para ella le había tocado en el turno vespertino, así podría llegar más temprano y hacer su tarea en la biblioteca, la excusa perfecta para no quedarse en casa escuchando los reclamos de su madre.

Por la tarde las clases pasaban desapercibidas su único entretenimiento era fingir tomar apuntes en su cuaderno cuando en realidad dibujaba las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

En clase de historia reescribía en su cuaderno el mensaje que le había dejado X esa mañana para intentar descifrarlo.

-¡Maestro Christine está haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno!- grito una chica infantilmente y luego le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te darán tu estrellita en la frente por acusarme?- dijo de la misma forma, haciendo que la chica le hiciera una mueca.

-Le recuerdo Christine, que está a punto de reprobar mi materia como para que se meta en más problemas- el maestro le miro desde su posición frente a la clase

- Lo siento señor no volverá a pasar

- Por su bien, espero que no- el profesor se giró para continuar con la clase.

Christine soltó un suspiro, se salvó de un castigo y ahora tenía tiempo para descifrar el mensaje de X, pronto su vista se fijó en el reloj ubicado arriba de el pizarrón, con sus manecillas marcaba las 4:40, por mera curiosidad saco su celular para verificar lo exacto que estaba 16:41 "solo por un minuto" pensó, "al menos es confiable en la hora… ¡ESPERA! ¿¡16!?" Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al recordar la nota, decía 1730, faltaba menos de media hora para las cinco y aun no tenía ni idea de que pasaría para ese entonces, empezó a tener un poco de ansiedad e inconscientemente empezó a morder sus uñas, busco con la mirada de alguna pista sin ningún resultado.

De pronto llamo su atención el estacionamiento de la escuela que se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente desde ese edificio, una limusina que apenas llego, dejo salir a sus pasajeros, unos hombres de traje negro, lentes obscuros, casi pareciendo guardaespaldas incluso portaban auriculares en uno de sus oídos, miraban hacia todas direcciones.

Uno de ellos miro hacia el salón donde ella se encontraba, a pesar de que llevaba lentes, se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella, Christine sabía que solo había una razón para que ellos estuvieran allí.

El pánico se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tensó completamente, su respiración se aceleró de golpe, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y para que el maestro se hubiera puesto delante de su banca debió de haber entrado en shock.

-Señorita, está en problemas- sentencio el hombre y pudo notar como algunos de sus compañeros la veían con lastima y otros con burla.

Miro hacia la única salida del salón y de un salto se alejó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pasillo, busco un lugar donde podría ocultarse de los agentes y del maestro que para ese entonces debía estar hecho una furia.

Abrió la puerta de intendencia y se ocultó entre unas escobas apiladas en una esquina, haciendo el menor ruido posible, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, venia de un número desconocido, contesto con la voz temblorosa

-¿Hola?

Una voz grave sonó del otro lado de la línea

-saben lo que sabes, vienen por ti, sal de allí ahora…

La llamada se cortó sin darle tiempo a la chica de decir ni una palabra, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era X, quien más sabría de la existencia de los agentes, miro hacia arriba y se alegró al ver que la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y sin pensarlo escalo hasta ella apoyando sus pies en los estantes de metal, terminó en la azotea del edificio continuo al que estaba.

Corrió a la escalera más cercana y bajo a toda prisa, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero de solo pensar que podría salvarse de los agentes ya era un consuelo en esos momentos, ahora estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela en el estacionamiento de profesores, justo donde hace unos minutos estaba estacionada la limusina de los agentes.

Miro en todas direcciones y ubico una puerta trasera que casi nadie usaba para poder salir, corrió, pero a solo unos metros de donde ella estaba, se escuchó un disparo hacia su dirección, al voltearse, un agente le apuntaba desde el otro lado del patio, presa del miedo, continuo con su carrera a la salida, esperando que en la calle se perdiera entre la gente, sin embargo se vio acorralada por otro agente desde afuera de la escuela.

Ella sabía que aunque practicaba artes marciales, no tendría oportunidad contra los agentes

"Es el fin" pensó y cerró los ojos con una mirada de derrota.

A su izquierda una bomba se detono, empujándola hacia el suelo, seguido de los escombros que caían a su lado, el humo se extendió por toda el área en la que se encontraba.

Sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, se levantó y corrió a la salida.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una avenida muy transitada para perderse entre la gente, girando por las calles y siguiendo callejones al azar, llego a una zona peligrosa de la ciudad donde bares y prostíbulos de todas formas y tamaños se extendían por toda la calle.

Uno de ellos llamo su atención, "Cristal Key" iluminado en la parte de afuera con luces de neón que se distinguían aun en pleno día, con puertas de cristal en la entrada. Una chica un poco mayor que ella, de cabello rosa pálido de piel blanca y ojos jade, vestida con ropa casual entregaba publicidad del bar a las personas que pasaban en frente.

-Cuanto es por la entrada- pregunto la morena

La mayor se acercó al oído de la chica sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Para Alicia siempre es gratis

Christine sorprendida la miro de nuevo a los ojos y la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a su trabajo.

Por dentro había un pasillo con las paredes pintadas de negro y el mosaico del piso simulaba un plano de ajedrez, la dirigió hasta una pista de baile adornada como el pasillo de antes, solo que con muchas tuces de neón y música a todo volumen, demasiado punk electrónico para su gusto.

La música le rompía los tímpanos y como la multitud bailaba en éxtasis ella decidió quedarse en una esquina de paso para esperar otra señal como la que le dio hace unos minutos la chica.

Medito por unos momentos lo que había pasado esa tarde y no se sorprendió en sentir de nuevo la sensación de no haber despertado, pero desde que tenía uso de razón siempre le había pasado lo mismo y siempre se preguntaba el porqué de eso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a descubrir la verdad por ella misma, con ayuda de X confirmo todas sus sospechas.

Un golpe en el hombro la hizo volver a la realidad, busco al culpable con la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con un chico de casi su misma edad, cabello plateado, ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida.

La miraba a ella girando su cabeza por encima de su hombro, conservando un ceño fruncido.

-¡fíjate por donde vas!- grito la chica

- ¿que acaso esperas una invitación formal?, ¡Idiota!- le respondió con el mismo tono el peliplata.

La morena lo miro con recelo pero la ignoro olímpicamente, se acomodó su chaqueta color negro y se dirigió a la salida dándole la espalda a la chica a propósito, para que ella notara el parche de un conejo blanco en la espalda.

"Es la señal"

Se separó de golpe de la pared y comenzó a avanzar entre la gente para seguir a el conejo blanco o en este caso plateado, curiosamente comenzó a sentirse dentro de un cuento.

El chico cruzo la puerta donde indicaba la salida, la chica solo dudo un segundo cuando tomo la manija, pensó en lo que podría pasar, en lo que le pasaría a su familia si ella se va, pero desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos, debía de ver hacia a delante, era tal vez la única oportunidad que tenía para salir y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Si decía que el otro lado parecía un desierto se estaba quedando corta, un desierto al menos tendría área y algunos cactus, pero la parte trasera del bar era un simple callejón cerrado que conectaba con otros, estaba impecable no había ni grafitis en la pared o latas de cerveza como uno esperaría.

Parecía que no había rastros del "conejo plateado "como decidió llamar a el chico del bar, decepcionada, se dispuso a regresar adentro pero en esos momentos unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura para cargarla como un saco de papas, ella pataleaba y le golpeaba la espalda intentando zafarse, a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, pudo reconocer su piel pálida y sus cabellos grises, el corrió a toda velocidad hasta el final del callejón donde doblando la esquina los esperaba una camioneta de color negro, la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado y de un impulso la arrojo hacia el interior del vehículo.

Dentro del auto la chica que le permitió la entrada al bar, la acomodo en el asiento para que quedara frente a esta.

-¡¿tú de nuevo?!- grito Christine dirigiéndose a la mayor.

-me parece que ese no es el tono para hablarle a alguien que acaba de salvar tu trasero- dijo molesto el peliplateado de antes, mientras subía a el alto para sentarse a un lado de la chica.

- ¿espera, que está pasando aquí? ¿A dónde me llevan? - miro en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta.

-ya cállate idiota, tch, si no fuera porque el décimo me lo pidió, no te habría salvado en la escuela y ni me molestaba en sacarte de ese lugar- saco de su chaqueta un cigarro y se dedicó a disfrutarlo.

- ¿décimo, quien es él? - dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa.

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Bianchi, no te preocupes, todo te lo responderá él personalmente y a su debido tiempo, pero primero se debe seguir un protocolo- toco con su mano la ventana detrás de ella y un tipo de cabellos azabache, ojos grises y mirada imponente salió con un aparato extraño en la mano, se lo dio a Bianchi y luego saco unas tonfas escondidas para ponerlas sobre su cuello acorralándola contra la pared del auto.

Aunque admitía que era atractivo, el aura asesina que lo rodeaba dejaba mucho que desear en su actitud, el aire comenzó a faltarle no por la presión de la tonfa, sino por la imponente figura del chico ante ella.

-Herbívora vas a hacer lo que te diga o te morderé hasta la muerte- su voz amenazante le provoco un escalofrío por toda la columna.

Acerco su cabeza a la de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

"Un poco más cerca y podría besarlo" pensó su subconsciente, pero se dio una cachetada mentalmente al pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento tan tenso.

Christine solo asintió con la cabeza, el moreno satisfecho de su respuesta se alejó de ella y tomo de nuevo el aparato que le había dado a la mayor, con ambas manos lo sostuvo mientras y sin previo aviso puso un tubo negro de la maquina en su ojo, la morena se empezó a poner nerviosa de lo que pasaba, cosa que noto Gokudera y en un ágil movimiento tomo ambos brazos de la chica por la espalda dejándola inmóvil.

-Tranquila, no dolerá mucho- hablaba como una madre a la que su hija le pondrán una simple inyección.

Se retorcía hacia los lados para que el tubo de la maquina no le tocara por completo el ojo. Hibari, harto de la situación, la empujo hacia atrás haciendo que callera al suelo donde el ojigris no perdió la oportunidad de posicionarse sobre sus caderas hincado con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, para según el "Estar más cómodo".

El aparato se encendió y se empezó a producir sonidos no muy comunes.

El azabache empezó con su labor de sacar el virus de la chica lo más pronto posible.

-¡Idiota, se te está escapando!- grito el peliplata.

Hibari lo ignoro, toda su concentración estaba en el aparato frente a él, hizo algunas muecas de enojo al ver lo escurridizo que podía ser el insecto, en unos cuantos segundos alcanzo el bicho y con su pulgar apretó el botón más cercano y toda la maquina comenzó a producir el sonido de una aspiradora.

Christine sentía que el cualquier momento se le saldría el ojo junto con el resto del parpado, hasta dejar una cuenca vacía en su cara, pero solo habían sacado una especie de bicho metálico parecido a un foco de led. El chico del frente tomo el frasco donde se encontraba el bicho y lo tiro por una de las ventanas hacia la calle.

Bianchi toco de nuevo la puerta dirigida al piloto y esa fue la señal para que el auto comenzara a avanzar.

La morena que aún seguía en shock por lo acontecido hace unos momentos, no se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con Hibari encima.

Este dirigió una tonfa a su cuello para tenerla amenazada como en un principio.

La chica aunque sorprendida por el acto, de un impulso tomo la tonfa que estaba en su cuello y la aparto con fuerza.

-¡Díganme que está pasando, quienes son y a donde me llevan!

Bianchi se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Como dije todo se responderá a su tiempo, por ahora te llevaremos a ver a X.

-¡Aneki, te he dicho que no seas tan informal con el Décimo!- grito el ojijade

-Disculpa a mi hermano, se desespera si alguien se dirige de forma inadecuada al líder.

-¿Hermana?- murmuro Christine

-Ah, lo siento, él es Gokudera Hayato, mi hermano menor

-Aneki no me llames por ese nombre, ahora soy Storm.

-y el chico que te saco el parasito es Hibari Kyoya, mejor conocido como Cloud- el aludido ni se molestó en mirarla.

* * *

Hasta aquí, prometo actualizar pronto y si pueden dejen reviews, ya saben que ustedes son los que me motivan siempre


End file.
